1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a server system and a data access method using the same, and particularly relates to a server system with an adjustable access setting and a data access method using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the emergence of virtualization and cloud service, the server system nowadays are developed toward being able to undertake more virtual machines, such as offering more memory slots. Thus, in the design of server system, a design of installing two or more physical servers and a certain number of storage devices within the space of one case is developed. Such server system is referred to as high density storage server.
The high density storage sever is special in its capability of installing a large number of storage devices (e.g., hard drives) therein. Generally speaking, the reading and writing performance of solid state drives are superior to the conventional hard drives. However, the solid state drives are very expensive, and the storage capacity per unit of the solid state drives is less preferable than that of the conventional hard drives. In practices, a significant number of solid state drives may be used to cope with the needs for mass storage and the requirements on reading and writing performance. However, the cost for the solid state drives is very high. Under such circumstance, how to design a server system with a preferable management mechanism to effectively prevent the storage devices from idling, which causes unnecessary waste of resources, when accessing of the physical server is anomalous but the storage devices are still operable is certainly an issue for researchers in this field to work on.